Problem: What is the least common multiple of 16 and 18? Another way to say this is: $\lcm(16, 18) = {?}$
The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of 16 and 18. We know that 16 x 18 (or 288) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Write out the multiples of 18 until we find a number divisible by 16. 18, 36, 54, 72, 90, 108, 126, 144, So, 144 is the least common multiple of 16 and 18.